


The Meaning of Restraint

by Herembers



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fuugen, Mugen's foul mouth as usual, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herembers/pseuds/Herembers
Summary: When on that journey her feelings began to grow into something deeper, she isn't sure. She does her best to ignore them as they blossom inside of her despite her caution, but now that he might be coming back, they absolutely thrive. Set one year later. Mugen&Fuu POV's.
Relationships: Kasumi Fuu/Mugen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	The Meaning of Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I'm going through a phase of writing fics for the anime I watched as a teenager.

Cold, salty, ocean wind whips like knives at Mugen's face, chilling him to the bone. Autumn has begun to stitch brilliant golds and reds to the trees dotted along the countryside by the sea. He grunts, hoisting a rucksack over his shoulder, less than grateful for the meager warmth it provides. He never much liked this northern part of the country, preferring instead the balmy beaches down south this time of year. He can't wait to head back there, feel the sun on him again, warm his bones a little after that long trip. He curses his clothing choice, glancing down at the scrap of paper again.

_Mugen,_

_I hope you're doing well! I heard from a man traveling through that you might be near here, so I hope this letter finds you soon. If you're passing through, you should come visit me. Jin is living nearby as well now, did you know? We ran into each other about 6 months ago. He's starting a new business up here soon, so maybe you could check it out? We could have a little reunion; doesn't that sound nice? Maybe I'll even buy you some dumplings._

_Fuu_

_PS: I miss you._

The post-script has been hastily crossed out and re-written several times so that it's nothing more than a smudge, barely visible at the end of the note. His thumb rubs over it, blurring it further. He's just gotten off a job and as coincidence would have it, ended up in the very town she mentioned.

He keeps a steady pace walking towards the tiny inlet town. Jin and Fuu in one place. He didn't think he'd see those two again so soon. If anything, he felt like maybe 10 years down the line he'd run into a bar and see Jin there all stoic, sitting in the back like he's got a stick up his ass. Of course, Mugen would kick his ass immediately. He grins to himself. He hopes he's gotten fatter and slower in the time they've been apart. That alone would make this little reunion worth it.

And Fuu. He imagined he might see her eventually too. Maybe across a busy marketplace or kidnapped in a brothel. Sometimes when he stops into one, he'll do a quick scan to make sure she's not there. That would be a pain. At some point she'll probably do the _noble_ thing and get knocked-up by some old farmer in one of these shitty little towns. Fuu: wife and mother, cooing over some slobbering brat that looks just like her. He sours slightly at the thought. _Nah, she's definitely a waitress somewhere still. No sane man would wife up that loudmouth_.

He'd like to argue that they had little impact on him, but he has a feeling he would have been running aimlessly for most of his life if he hadn't bumped them when he did. Those two swept him in an entirely new direction, one he hadn't intended. Not that he ever had many solid intentions in his life beyond food, fighting and fucking. But he won't lie; it felt good to have a purpose even a vague one. Sunflower samurai, monsters in the woods, whatever it was. It kept him _moving_ at least.

Jin was like him in some ways, appreciated a good fight, even if Mugen didn't entirely understand his whole 'honor' thing. Too much honor and you'll end up impaled on the other end of some asshole's sword and thrown in a ditch for the bugs to eat you. If he were the sentimental type of bastard, he'd refer to him as a sort of…brother? He was annoying like one, that's for sure.

But Fuu?

She was annoying too and squeaky, nagging he and Jin nonstop. Constantly bitching about being hungry or crying. She was _always_ crying. She'd end up dragging he and Jin into some side town to play hero, whining about it being the right thing to do. Even now, sometimes his sleeve will get caught on a tree branch and he'll turn, thinking he'll see her big brown eyes full of tears, staring up at him.

If Jin was like a brother, then that would make Fuu like…a sister? He grimaces at this. That doesn't sit right for some reason. Not since the dreams began.

A disturbing trend began to manifest itself, ever since they split up. He started to _dream_ about her. In them he wanders into a dark, wet cave and she's been tied up again like the last time he found her with Umanosuke. Her wet kimono is slick and tightly fitted to her slight frame. He blinks, transfixed by the rivulets of water sliding down between her breasts, past her stomach and lower still. In these dreams she isn't crying or scared. She pants softly, those big brown eyes full of expectation, ready to burst from the binding that holds her back. No fear or hesitation, only a bizarre longing that he feels inexplicably mirrored inside himself, causing his stomach to tighten in anticipation. He reaches out hesitantly, curiously watching his own hand shake as it extends towards her but before he can touch her, he finds himself submerged under water, sinking deeper and farther away, her voice calls out to him, bringing him back to consciousness.

He'll wake up from these dreams disturbed with his heart pounding, running a hand through his sweaty hair wondering if he needs to get laid or to kill something. Probably both. He never thought he'd have a mind for such a wild imagination. The girl in his dreams and Fuu are two very different people, probably the roads in his brain got crossed and jumbled everything up since they've been apart and if she's nearby maybe he'll get the dreams to stop.

They went their separate ways, and he was mostly okay with it but after a while he felt strangely directionless. He'd turn over at night expecting to see Jin's steadfast form leaning against a tree or Fuu snoring away on a mat nearby. Instead, the pale moon above illuminated only the dark trees around him, their shadows stretching towards him, and he'd have to remind himself that he was alone again.

He couldn't take the sitting around, or the lack of money, and eventually took a job at sea, thinking it would be a more criminal operation than it was. It was still illegal sure, but less fighting and killing than he'd have liked.

It was on that job he met an older man named Daisuke. He was a grizzled bastard that reminded him oddly of himself, like looking into the future. His stories of fighting and whoremongering could even shock Mugen. The whole crew loved him, and they'd often be up late on good, clear nights to listen to him, raucous laughter and cheap sake kept the stories flowing.

"Sounds like that's what I should do with my life." Mugen said one night after listening to another one of Daisuke's stories. He was kicked back on the deck staring at the night sky where the stars glittered clearly above. It was the first night in a long while where he felt close to normal, like he had a purpose again.

The older man laughed, shaking his head, "Those days are long behind me. Though, sometimes settling down is the where the _real_ danger comes in, I'll say that."

 _Settling down?_ He wasn't sure how that could be dangerous. Sounded more suffocating to him.

When the work was done Mugen hopped off at port. The job had disappointingly little bloodshed, but his pockets were heavier than they had ever been in his life and he felt a wave of rare kinship towards his now former crew mate. He was about to turn to offer to buy the guy a drink, maybe ask to hear more about the wild threesomes he had with those foreign girls in his younger years.

But Daisuke walked right past him, grinning at something behind him. Mugen turned to see a little girl in a pink kimono bounding forward and launching herself into his outstretched arms. He twirled her around while she giggled wildly. Behind her, a pretty woman in a dark purple kimono and swollen belly smiled and shook her head.

"About time you've returned."

Daisuke gave a barking laugh as he eyed her up and down, "I hope that ones' mine."

She smacked him lightly as he accepted her soft kiss on his cheek, "He's yours alright."

His eyes twinkled, "Ya' think it's a boy then?"

"He's kicking me like crazy, I'd be shocked if it wasn't a miniature you...he'll be the death of me."

He shook his head gravely, "Woman, you give me another girl and I'll be in the grave sooner than you."

Daisuke turned and winked at Mugen before the little girl tugged at his sleeve, begging to be picked up.

Mugen watched them walk away hand in hand towards the town in the distance, the little girl perched on his shoulders, their voices and laughter fading. It was then that a man walked up to him, asking for Mugen's name. He tore his gaze away from the small family to the slip of paper he was handed, a crudely drawn sunflower etched onto the outside.

* * *

Fuu sits in a small teashop trying to appear poised and unbothered. Her eyes constantly flit to the window from over her cup of tea every time she takes a sip. It's livelier out on the street now that the sun is setting. A small family walks past, along with a few fishermen ambling in from the sea. She thinks she's being sneaky as she cranes her head, trying to see around the corner when Jin speaks up from behind her.

"It's not him."

Her bottom lip juts out in annoyance, taking another dainty sip of tea to show how unconcerned she is.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm."

She sets her cup down with a sigh. "I just thought he'd _be_ here by now."

"He may not come."

"Of course, he will!" She says loudly, turning back to him in annoyance. The samurai wisely holds his tongue, probably knowing that Fuu will argue with him. He returns to his quiet task of stocking items on a shelf beside him, his expression smooth and serene.

She was so excited when she ran into Jin again. The day she saw him over a crowd of people she launched herself at him, laughing and crying. He stood there awkwardly, patting her back a moment before firmly extracting himself from her grip. She dragged him into a nearby restaurant to catch up. It was only around half a year since they'd last seen each other and, at least on her part, she really hadn't done much worth mentioning, but was happy to see him all the same. He was serious-minded as always, but she found his companionship comforting to be around again. When he mentioned starting a new business nearby, he offered her a job and she all but jumped at the opportunity.

She brought up Mugen often enough while working that he eventually gave her the idea of writing him a letter, that he knew of a supplier who'd met a man matching his description a few months back. She jumped at that too.

She wore her best kimono every day on the off chance she'd step in and see Mugen waiting there, arm propped on his bony knee, giving her one of his sarcastic smiles. She thinks maybe he'll be impressed by how she's filled out over the past year. Men's eyes no longer pass over her like when she was younger and scrawnier, instead they linger appreciatively. She may not be as overly endowed like some of the women Mugen would ogle, but her body has more softness and curves to it than she ever had while on their journey. Some men will even go out of their way to pick up her dropped items, pour her tea, make excuses to talk to her. Jin has had to throw some out of the tea shop more than once. She tries not to let it get to her head, but it does feel good…and It probably _is_ going to her head.

One of the more prominent men in town, a well-known and handsome merchant, has recently been stopping in to see her. He flirts with her openly whenever he drops off supplies, teasing her about her lack of husband. She blushes and laughs, finding the attention exhilarating. On one late night, he pulled her behind the shop and took her hand in his to give it a soft kiss that, were it any other time in her life, she would have swooned on the spot…if her mind didn't immediately wander to Mugen.

Instead of fading away like she hoped, her feelings for him only had more time to ripen since they've been apart. Enough that when Jin suggested writing him, she had to stop herself from running after the messenger to tear the letter from his hands, worried she'd come off too strong, too desperate sounding. That he'd _know_. He'd never let her live it down if he found out.

Mugen. Her bodyguard, her guide, her hero. It was easy when they parted to act more mature than she felt. Like she didn't spend the next few weeks feeling listless and empty. She found a job easily enough even before Jin showed up, right back where she started before their journey: a waitress.

It's fine, after everything that happened, she finds the stability reassuring. The town is relatively safe, and criminals don't make too much a ruckus when they come through. It's quiet.

And because it's quiet she has plenty of time to ruminate on their journey. Some parts are more painful than others, but she's grateful because despite the hardships she faced, she never broke. Instead, she's been molded into someone stronger, tougher, someone both her mother and father would be proud of. She hopes anyway.

She thinks of Mugen most of all and the panic she felt kneeling over his broken body after his last fight. The tears in her eyes painted him in a fractured light that sparkled, threatening to engulf her in misery. She couldn't imagine a world without him in it. It just wasn't possible. When he finally spoke she wept with relief.

_"Thought you were the angel of death."_

She has to be realistic though. He wasn't just a gallant hero saving the day all the time. He was cranky, and rude and _God_ did he have a bad attitude when he was hungry. He was lazy! Insufferable! A womanizing creep! But she can't ignore the countless times he came to her rescue. Even if he acted like it was a pain, he never left her behind. Sometimes she'd lay in bed and worry that she wouldn't ever see him again, that he was already dead, somewhere alone in the woods or having long sunk beneath the waves.

_"I ain't gonna die, have some faith in me, will ya?"_

So, she does, and it makes her ache all the more.

When on that journey her feelings began to grow into something deeper, she isn't sure. She does her best to ignore them as they blossom inside of her despite her caution, but now that he might be coming back, they absolutely _thrive_. She does get irritated imagining him off galivanting from whorehouse to whorehouse, or else getting drunk and getting into pointless fights, but can't help but hope he might think of her too. _Maybe a little?_ Or maybe she's being too childish still. Her feelings for him are so fragile that, while she's excitedly awaiting the moment they meet again, she'll have to be on her guard. He's still Mugen, after all. And while she's changed physically it's probably still not enough to tempt him. The sober thought puts a cold damper on her mood.

"I'm going on a walk." She announces, standing and wiping off the front of her kimono. Sitting there has her antsy and it's probably annoying Jin how often she stands to poke her head out anyway.

"Don't stay out too late." He advises. "It'll be dark soon."

She smiles at the rare show of protectiveness but agrees. She just needs to _move_.

It's beginning to get colder. She shivers slightly but welcomes the fresh air, the bright colors of autumn blooming around the town. Rusty colored kusamomiji grass sways softly. Several of the streets are lined with brilliant gold ginkgo trees, their heavily laden limbs bowing gently in the breeze. It's quiet and quaint here. A few leaves flutter along the dusty path, swirling around her feet. More shops along the road are lighting their lanterns in preparation for the evening.

She's heard chatter that there'll be a festival soon, one that happens every autumn so everyone in the small town is getting prepared. Some are hanging bright banners outside of their shops, others sweeping their store fronts to be neat and tidy for visitors. It'll be her first since moving here and even if Mugen doesn't show up soon she still has that to look forward to at least. She can smell the tantalizing aroma of various foods being cooked at stalls nearby. She daydreams about the spicy sauces, the crispy tempura, the barbequed squid on a stick that is already making her mouth water imagining it.

She's daydreaming so deeply that she bumps into someone in the most crowded square of town. She looks up to apologize and it's none other than Mugen himself. Only, he doesn't recognize her and simply walks past without so much as a muttered apology. She's stunned for a moment because it's like no time has passed. Everything from the scraggly stubble on his chin to his wild hair, to the old sword slung over his back…It's all nearly the same. Nearly. Maybe it's because she's come to realize she has feelings for him that there is something more there now. Something warmer and inviting. Her heart beats wildly in her chest as he pauses to look down at something in his hand, her letter! He's looking for the teahouse. For _her!_ It's like the world moves in slow motion as she reaches for him through the crowd, tugging on his sleeve. He freezes and turns back, eyes falling on her in surprise.

"Mugen!"

As his name leaves her lips, she's still holding onto his sleeve, pulling him to her. She stops herself from throwing her arms around his neck like she did when she saw Jin, and instead grins up at him, tears beading in her eyes.

"You actually showed up!"

"Yeah. Got your note." He gestures with the paper lamely; his expression is still furrowed as he blinks down at her.

"Didn't recognize ya' at first."

She thinks he might compliment her, but he mostly looks confused. She watches as his eyes travel down her form and back up again. She flushes in embarrassment at his open assessment. On their journey he regarded her as a scrawny nuisance, she knew that. Now there's something in his face that twitches, like he's alarmed by something. Then, as if he can't stand _not_ ruining the moment, his lips crack into a mischievous smile.

"Guess you filled out finally."

She gives him a playful smack, walking beside him now, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

"So, where have you been?"

He shrugs. "Been around I guess."

His mind is far away from her though, it's not even on the conversation they're having, it's on the girl he parted ways with over a year ago.

Has it really been only a year? He blinks sideways at her walking beside him. He didn't recognize her when she brushed by but now that he's getting a good look at her he feels the creeping feeling of something unfamiliar and hot working its way through him. Were her eyelashes that long before? Her hair that dark? She's dressed in a soft green kimono with a pattern in yellow-a lot different from the raggedy pink thing she was always running around in before. She's also holding herself differently too and it unnerves him for some reason.

She leads him forward, rambling on about the town, how she's so excited they're meeting up again. She gestures to the shops along the road, her face lighting up when she talks about some festival coming up, and the food she's excited to try. He makes a halfhearted remark about her only filling out because of food and she throws him a withering glare before haughtily walking ahead of him. _So, she's still herself at least, that's a relief._

He thought she might do something stupid like hug him when she first got his attention. She looked like she was holding herself back. Probably for the best, he doesn't need people seeing some weepy woman throwing herself at him. Though now he wonders how _this_ Fuu would feel pressed against him. This thought derails him for a moment, feeling more warmth rush through him and he has to ask her to repeat herself.

"I said, Jin is in here so behave yourself!"

"Jin's lucky to be alive." He mutters ducking to step inside a small teashop. "What's he doing in this dump anyway?"

There aren't any people inside but Jin sits at a small near the entrance and when their eyes meet it's exactly like old times.

Their swords meet at once, glittering under the lamplight. Fuu groans, deftly maneuvering out of their way.

" _Seriously_? Already?"

"Still pretty slow." Mugen grins at the samurai. "I almost got you there."

"Your stance is better than before but you're still woefully undisciplined." Jin replies smoothly.

Mugen rolls his eyes, slashing forward without abandon as Jin steps swiftly aside and back, his dark brows set in determination. His sword held steadily before him, readying his next move. Mugen bolts across the small tables there, geta tapping rhythmically against the wood, intending to strike from the side but starts wobbling for a moment on one of them before stumbling backwards with a _"Shit!"_ falling ineloquently from his mouth.

Jin stands aside, sheathing his sword with a heavy sigh. "You're distracted; it wouldn't be right to defeat you now. I also don't need you destroying my teashop."

Mugen gawks up at him from the floor, sputtering out, " _Your_ teashop, what, you _own_ this dump?"

Jin's face is perfectly blank as Mugen lets out a belly aching laugh that echoes across the shop, possibly across the entire town. He's clutching his side as Fuu comes to stand over him, kicking him out of the way.

"Oh, come on, get up you jerk."

"I can't!" Mugen says howling with mirth. "Jin, stick-in-his-ass samurai playing teatime! It's too funny!"

Eventually he manages to settle down from his laughing fit, but he still can't believe it. Jin: quaint little teashop owner. Jin patiently explains that a previous client left it to him in their will and instead of selling it off, he decided to try running it for a while. When he ran into Fuu, he asked her to work for him as a waitress since she had experience. He did fairly well, most of his customer base showed up in the morning and since he's a largely intimidating presence he rarely has any rowdy customers to worry about. He admits his knowledge in maintaining a business is lacking, but he tries anyway.

There are several patched holes in the roof above and Mugen can't help but admire the simple answer Jin gives in response to why he's bothering with the place.

"I wanted to try something new."

Just as he's about to bark at her about hoping they serve something stronger than tea, Fuu comes over with a bottle of sake to pour for the three of them. At one point she even runs out to grab dumplings from a restaurant nearby and places them triumphantly in front of a drooling Mugen, with a stern warning that he's to _share_. Jin closes shop early so the three can catch up uninterrupted.

Mugen tells them about the jobs he's taken on, trying to make it sound more dangerous and impressive than it was. He does eventually admit the last job he took wasn't the blood fest he expected but it paid well. It feels comfortable and familiar, being there with the two of them again. It almost feels like no time has passed at all. Almost.

They talk until it's late into the night and Jin is nodding off over the table. Fuu ushers him to go get rest and that she'll take care of everything else. He agrees but gives Mugen a pointed look.

"Don't stay up too late." He says sternly but he's still only looking at Mugen. As if he's done something bad.

Mugen watches through narrowed eyes as Fuu smiles at the samurai, waving him off. "I'll lock up _and_ I'll make sure he doesn't drink the stock, I promise!"

"What's he your fuckin' dad now?" He mutters taking another shot as Jin finally leaves.

"He just knows how you are. I thought you'd want to be off to find a brothel by now." She's risen to walk behind a long counter, giving it a quick wipe down. She doesn't meet his eyes as she says it.

"Nah, not in the mood." He's bleary eyed and tired, but he doesn't want to go to bed just yet. He watches her as she sighs, settling into what should be a boring routine, but in his inebriated state he finds it fascinating. She dampens some of the lights and fastens the lock on the front entrance before settling herself across from him again. She scoops loose leaf tea into a small earthenware mug, pouring steaming water over it from a small teapot. The long line of water sparkles in the murky glow of the lanterns behind her. She brings it to her lips, blowing the steam that curls upwards away before taking a cautious sip. She sighs and melts around the cup. He notices a few loose tendrils of dark hair have snaked their way out of her chopsticks throughout the night, framing her face. She brushes at them absentmindedly. He wonders how it would feel to pull her hair loose, watch it fall down her back, run his hands through it. He notices too that her rosy lips are shiny and moist from the tea. He licks at his own.

"Is that good?" He coughs, trying to clear his cloudy brain.

"It's perfect for the cold weather. You could probably stand to drink something warm too you know."

He holds up his sake cup sarcastically. "This _is_ warm."

She looks to a door near the back where Jin left earlier. "There's a room back there you can stay in when you get tired. It's a storage room but it's better than nothing. I had Jin move a futon in there for you."

"Yeah, that'll do." He says, pausing as a sudden thought strikes him. "You live here too?"

"Yeah, Jin has a room for me as well."

 _Is that common?_ He wracks his brain for whether it's normal for an unmarried woman to live with a man who isn't her husband. He always forgets little things like this, being wild and unconcerned for the rules is how he's always lived his life. Now he feels as though he should have paid better attention.

As if reading his mind, she smiles over her cup at him. "I told the locals here that he's my older brother that's watching over me until I find a husband. It keeps the questions away. Kinda."

"Thought you'd be married by now." He says gruffly, pouring another drink.

She takes another small sip of tea. Maybe it's the sake she drank or because it's just the two of them together now that gives her courage to ask.

"What would you have done?" He looks up at her in question, waiting. Her heart does a few more furious kicks in her chest before she finally gets it out.

"If when you got here, I was already married?"

Her eyes are trained on the steamy cup before her, unable to meet his. She can hear the wind outside picking up and scattering leaves against the building. She can hear him set his sake down, the way it thuds softly on the wooden table. The silence stretches on and on. He must be thinking she's stupid or wondering why she'd even bring it up. _Why did I bring it up?_ She can't stand the silence anymore and lets out a nervous laugh.

"I guess I should get to bed too."

Mugen watches as she reaches for the sake bottle beside him but he stops her, grabbing her wrist. The action causes her to knock her teacup over, sending it dripping down the side of the table and onto the floor. She looks up at him bewildered, her mouth falling open in surprise.

And there's those eyes again.

Just like in his dreams, full of expectation. What was her question? _What would he do_ , he wonders? If he gave in and admitted his dreams of her only disturbed him because they ended too soon. Before he could untie her and lay her down beneath him. That those dreams didn't trigger his fantasies of her at all. It was much earlier than that. Somewhere along the way he started looking at her differently. He rationalized that it was because she was the only woman nearby. Not woman, girl. She was a girl then. But she was strong, stubborn, and sometimes when she slept, he'd watch her and feel a small painful ache that embedded itself deep within him, stabbing at him from time to time. The fact that she now more closely matches his dream version of her only muddles him further. She has no fear in her eyes, her cheeks are reddening into a rosy blush that spreads across her face down to her neck. He can already imagine pulling her robe down, peeling it back and seeing how far the warm flush has spread.

Maybe it's the alcohol burning in his veins, but this moment almost feels dreamlike too. The way she looks under the warm light, her parted lips enticing. What would _she_ do if he brought her wrist to his lips, trailed his mouth down the soft, creamy skin exposed there?

Only it isn't a hypothetical, he's doing just that.

She's soft, smelling faintly floral with a hint of whatever sweets she devoured earlier. It's far intoxicating more than any alcohol he's ever had. In his mind he's already planning the route to that dark back room, how he'll pick her up and lay her down on the futon, spread her-

"M-Mugen?"

She's frozen solid under his touch, colder than the wind that sliced through him earlier. Her voice brings him back to reality, as it often does. He hears her let out the tiniest of gasps before he lets go of her wrist, one that echoes and bounces around his skull before he mumbles a weak response.

"Wouldn't change anything."

He stands up, swaying slightly as he hobbles back to find the room she mentioned earlier so he can crawl into it before he fucks everything up and does something stupid. This is Fuu. Dream or real he isn't sure.

Fuu is left alone and far from being frozen, she feels she may just melt into the small puddle of tea he's spilled.

* * *

The next few days of Mugen's visit go by without much incidence. Only he feels his mood is muddled, agitated. Oddly, Fuu treats him the same as she always has, and this annoys the shit out of him. He basically made a pass at her and she's acting like it's nothing. Like it never happened.

He sits at a long table near the back of the shop nursing a bottle of sake he grudgingly purchased from Jin, who sits across from him counting money. If he's noticed Mugen's attitude he hasn't said, but he knows that he'll probably spew some bullshit high and mighty advice if he says anything, so he stays silent instead, glaring at anyone who enters.

"You're scaring my customer base away." Jin says tightly.

"They should be scared." He mutters.

Jin only sighs, sorting coins in a methodical sort of manner. Behind him Fuu cheerfully greets a few men who enter in carrying several large boxes with them.

"Who's that?" He asks Jin. The youngest one is leaning over the counter to speak to Fuu, grinning at her as he pulls out a small pouch to show her. Jin looks over his shoulders and back.

"One of my suppliers."

Mugen tries to appear unbothered, but he still turns to watch the two closely. It would be easier to ignore if her eyes weren't lighting up like the bastard was a god damned hero or something. She's too eager. She always has been. Too friendly with strangers, it doesn't sit right with him. Especially male strangers who lean in too close. The merchant holds up a small bag for her to smell, some sort of tea. She closes her eyes, inhaling and sighs contentedly.

With a stab of indignation, Mugen nearly lurches up from his seat when Fuu stumbles over a box, and the merchant reaches over steady her, hand branching to her lower back, holding her with concern as she blushes. Mugen grinds his teeth in irritation. _Is she trying to look like that?_

"You just gonna let your merchants manhandle your waitress like that?" He says through gritted teeth to Jin. But Jin isn't even looking. He just patiently counts his money. When he speaks there's a suggestion of something indiscernible in his words.

"I hear he's looking for a wife."

"Then he can do that when he's not working." Mugen says annoyed. _Why would I care what that asshole is looking for?_ Taking an aggressive shot of sake before him, he turns to make sure nothing else is going on. _A wife huh?_

"If it bothers you that badly..."

He turns to narrow his eyes on the samurai. "It don't bother me."

"Of course not."

The merchant finally leaves, not before stopping to whisper something in Fuu's ear that of elicits an embarrassed smile from her. She brings over several small bags with that same smile stuck on her stupid face. She sets them down with a happy sigh.

"He brought extra this week! I think it's for the festival some of these smell amazing! I can't wait to try it!"

Jin advises her to not spend her entire paycheck on snacks and drinks. She just laughs before placing the change on the counter before him. Turning to Mugen however she blanches. He has a mutinous, angry look on his face that alarms her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"So, you flirt with all the suppliers? You think that'll even work for you?"

Her mouth falls open in outrage. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

Mugen grins but it doesn't meet his eyes. "Just saying, he wasn't exactly interested in you. He was probably trying to scam you."

She's shaking in anger as he goes on, "Yeah, I mean I know I said you filled out, but it is possible to fill out in the _wrong_ places…"

Jin gives him a swift warning look that he ignores. It feels good to let out his frustration like this to see her glare up at him.

"I'm just saying- "

"He was asking to meet me during the festival." She cuts in, voice shaking with fury. "He also told me I look beautiful today!"

"He's lying." Mugen says at once with a cruel smile. "Guys like that only want one thing."

Instead of blowing up like he expects she leans down to look him square in the face, her eyes like muted fire.

"And I might just give it to him."

With that she storms out, leaving Mugen to gape at her in astonishment. He finally finds his voice, yelling after her, even though he knows she won't hear him.

"I shouldn't have even come to this shithole." He sputters out angrily. "What's her fuckin deal?"

Jin only sits by quietly, having finished his counting and is now polishing one of his swords with a steady hand. Mugen turns to him, embarrassed to have that conversation witnessed. Especially by him.

"You have somethin' to say four-eyes?" He says aggressively. "Well, come on!"

"I just wonder." Jin says calmly. "Why _did_ you return?"

Mugen rolls his eyes. "I didn't have anything better to do. If I knew she'd be such a nag about the whole thing- "

"Somehow I doubt that."

He wants to deny it, to tell him to fuck off and get out of his business, but instead he deflates.

"I thought it would be like before. " He admits glumly. "I didn't think she…"

Sensing what hangs unsaid in the air between them Jin replies smoothly. "People change. She's grown a lot on our journey and after. It's made her desirable to the people who _do_ see it in her."

Mugen sulks. He sees it alright. He was just hoping it would be easier on him. The diminishing divide between the girl he left behind and the woman she is now only complicates things. If she were any other woman, he'd just screw her then disappear. He doesn't catch feelings easy. _She's_ the one who's convoluted everything because he genuinely _likes_ her. They left as friends. He's laughed with her, protected her, chased after her. Then watched her cry over him, watched her stupidly tried giving her life for his. Like his life was worth more than hers. Like it was worth _something_.

Walking away from her was fine, easy even. It was her stupid letter. If he never got it, he'd go the rest of his life not knowing who she became. She'd live in his memory as a dumb kid for the rest of his life, the dreams he could write off from not getting laid enough. He'd find a way to move on. But now he knows and because he knows, there's no walking away again.

 _"What would you do if I_ was _married?"_

He'd go the rest of his life trying to fill the gaping void that bitch left. But she's not taken. Not yet anyway.

He stands abruptly.

Jin only continues his steady polishing job, but he pauses to address Mugen one more time. "She's a close friend of mine, so I'd appreciate it if you took it lightly if she decides to reject you."

Mugen barks out a laugh at the formality and the audacity. They both know she's got the hots for him.

"She's not gonna turn me down." But adds grudgingly, "I ain't gonna hurt her either."

Fuu wipes determinedly at the tears streaming down her face. She won't let him see her cry. She's not the same as she was before. She's stronger and she doesn't need him in her life if he's going to put her down like that. She walks up the road from the tea house, passing the happy faces of families streaming past to go to the festival. After looking forward to it for so long she feels hollow and resentful. It's warmer than usual, so maybe she can camp out in one of the abandoned shacks up the road until Mugen leaves. Because of course he'll leave after this. She's given him no reason to stay. This thought brings more stinging tears into her eyes that she wipes away just as forcefully as before. She doesn't even know why he's staying in the first place...

She's irritated and moody and when she turns to see Mugen standing behind her she jumps in surprise, clutching her chest before turning away again.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Yeah? Well, I don't give a shit."

Contrasting to what she's just said she turns to point a finger at him accusingly.

"W-well I'll have you know tons of guys hit on me!" She says fiercely. "Tons! And that merchant! H-he told me he wants a wife so he…he…"

She trails off as he's circling her, like a predator surveying his prey, until she's backed against the shack there. The moment she tries to dart away he's grabbed a hold of her, forcing her against the wall, his arms stretched out on either side of her. She glares up at him indignantly.

"Let me go, Mugen."

"No."

She's about to yell at him some more, maybe stomp his stupid foot, but he catches her mouth with his, lips colliding. His hand slides along the nape of her neck to hold her in place as she gasps. She's stunned into submission as he works his mouth against hers. His tongue glides along her lower lip, prodding it until her mouth opens in surprise. His tongue is hot and silky against her own that only hesitantly responds. Her body is growing weak and she's pleasantly lightheaded. She's never been kissed before and had no idea that one could cause this great of a reaction in her. She wants a dozen things at once. To flee, to stay, to throw her arms around him, to fall to the ground with him, to let him do whatever he wants.

She feels his other hand sliding up and begin to work the front of her robe open slightly, so that she feels the cool air on her chest. Her eyes fly open scandalized, trying again to push him back but he's too strong. She bites down on his bottom lip, which only spurs him on causing a low growl to escape his mouth. He presses a knee between her legs and the heady friction momentarily distracts her. He's pressing against her in such a way that causes her to feel dizzy and needy. She tries breaking away from the feeling.

"Mugen!"

He pulls back annoyed, "Whaaat?"

"You can't just do this." She sputters, trying to pull away from him but he doesn't relent and instead presses closer.

"And why the fuck not?"

She can't think of a reason, or anything really, not with his knee still pressing against her like that. He leans in close to her, kissing along her jaw and up to her ear. She squirms again.

"You can marry the bastard," He says ominously, his hot, panting breath making her tremble, and the words send a thread of desire right between her legs, where he's still pushing steadily against her. "But on your wedding night _I'll_ be the one taking you."

She only nods weakly, blushing, and slightly ashamed because at this moment she'll probably agree to anything he says. She also can't help but kind of _like_ the idea of him stealing her away like that. It's fitting. It's Mugen.

He pulls back finally to look at her. His hard eyes rake over her body up to her face where he hesitates before letting out a long, beleaguered sigh. "You're all talk, you know that? You said you were ready to give it up to the guy."

She pouts and finds herself missing the contact when he steps back from her. "I was trying to make you jealous! But it's true guys _do_ want me you know."

He frowns at this.

"Yeah. Well not anymore." He says, pointing a finger at her accusingly, just like she did earlier. "Hurry up and get fat so no man looks at you like that anymore."

With that he turns and begins heading back down the road towards the teahouse, his hands clasped behind his head.

"H-hey where're you going?" She calls out after him.

"To the stupid festival. Come on, you can start fattening up there."

She catches up to him easily and smacks him but there's no anger behind it. She sneaks glances up at him as they walk and even though his face still looks as grumpy as before, she catches him staring at her too. He grumbles about her needing to hurry up, but she detects the hint of a smile tugging on his lips.

And she's happy because behind all his rough words is a promise. One that says he'll stay.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic along with Candied Façade that I had outlined from quite a while back, at least 2017. This and a modern Fuugen AU one-shot have been sitting half-finished in my drafts for a long time, so it's pretty rough! I wanted to try to put out a few smaller-ish stories on the side while I revise Candied Facade (so if you're waiting for an update on that one, that's why!)
> 
> Mugen and Fuu were my very first OTP way back in the day. One of the first fanfics I ever posted online was a Fuugen oneshot that I wrote when I was fifteen! It was TERRIBLE but I wish I still had it because what a ride that would be to read now. I think it disappeared sadly in one of FF's purges. RIP. Anyways, I adore their bickering dynamic and just know if given the chance, they'd be soulmates for life. Also, no promises because my plate is full, but I'd love to revisit this to add smut to someday hehe.
> 
> Finally, I'd be remiss if I didn't mention my favorite Fuugen fic that is still ongoing, and if you like the pairing then I'm sure you already know about Finding the Four-Eyed Samurai WITH YOU? by Fenrir's Lockhart(I think it's only posted on fanfiction). If you like Samurai Champloo in general I highly recommend it, every chapter feels like an episode of the show. The author also includes a lot of great background material and history that enriches the overall story. They're also regularly revising older chapters so it's nice to check back on!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
